


Rooftop Rendezvous

by Destiny Aitsuji (ravenabi)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenabi/pseuds/Destiny%20Aitsuji
Summary: When Hibari called Tsuna to meet him at the rooftop of Nami-chuu, everyone was expecting him to get bitten to death. However, that wasn’t the case. Instead, Tsuna receives a confession of sorts. Spoilers TYL arc.
Kudos: 17





	Rooftop Rendezvous

**Rooftop Rendezvous**

"Herbivore," the prefect seethed.

"Hiiee! Hi-Hibari-san!" the brunet squeaked.

"Meet me after school at the rooftop," was all he said before turning his heels, leaving the poor Tsuna feeling confused.

During lessons, Tsuna was unable to focus on anything the teacher said. His mind kept on wandering off to a certain prefect. 

"What does Hibari-san want? What did I do wrong again? Is he going to bite me to death? Of course he's going to bite me to death! What am I saying? This is Hibari-san I'm talking about! Ugh..."

"Juudaime... are you alright?" Gokudera asked in concern.

The Vongola heir merely smiled at him and nodded.

After school, Tsuna hesitantly climbed the flight of stairs leading to the school rooftop. Opening the door to the roof, he saw Hibari with Hibird by the railing.

"Hibari-san, I'm here."

Hibari turned to look at the Tsuna with his cobalt-grey eyes. Then, quicker than a flash, the door was slammed shut and the prefect was embracing Tsuna from behind.

Tsuna was shocked beyond words when he felt a pair of strong yet gentle arms encircling his waist. Hibari’s strong body encased his own fragile one and brought a sense of comfort through his actions.

"Tsunayoshi..." Hibari sounded breathless as he whispered in Tsuna’s left ear, sending a pleasurable shiver down Tsuna's spine.

"Tsunayoshi why are you doing this to me?" the sinful voice asked.

Tsuna couldn’t help but shiver in Hibari's arms. He didn't know what his guardian was talking about.

"Tsunayoshi, did you know that ever since your display of strength, I couldn't stop wondering about you and now, you occupy my entire mind. Why?" Hibari tightened his grip on Tsuna.

The grip became too hard and painful that Tsuna cried out. Hibari lowered his voice and looked into Tsuna’s eyes full of anger.

"Don't you ever dare to disappear before me!” he threatened menacingly. “Not now, not ten years later, not ever! I am the only one who can bite you to death. You are mine! Mine..."

Shocked at the revelation of Hibari's confession, Tsuna didn’t register when Hibari released him and fell to the ground. Hibari left quickly but Tsuna was still collecting the pieces of his sanity.

Ten years into the future, Hibari was his boyfriend. Did this mean it was alright for them to start working towards that direction? The young Vongola blushed. He was going to take this as a yes.

**Author’s Note: If you like my works, consider supporting me on Patreon!**

**Join my Discord server: https://discord.gg/UrtDMXn**

**Follow me on my social media FB & Twitter @Destiny Aitsuji, IG @destiny_aitsuji**


End file.
